Compromise
by Badger the Gnome
Summary: As the Yule Ball approaches, Hooch and McGonagall deal with their differing views and come to an understanding about their relationship. Femslash Hooch McGonagall, no spoilers for book readers and moviewatchers alike.


Compromise

Another Harry Potter fan fiction by Lady Comet

Disclaimer: I do not own Hooch and McGonagall, nor the Yule Ball or the wonder that is Hogwarts. We owe thanks to JK Rowling for all of that, and I pray she forgives me for lesbian-ifying all her characters.

Notes: It's been a while since I read book 4, so forgive me if any of this is incorrect. I got this idea after seeing movie 4 again and realizing that there way just not enough gay at the Yule ball…well, conscious gay. Also, for the purposes of this story, McGonagall and Hooch have been together for a long time, and have kept that a secret from most everyone at Hogwarts. Also times 2, I'm using "Rolanda" as Hooch's first name, not "Xiomara" as may be possible, because Rolanda is more popular and probably easier to pronounce. Now, have at thee!

……..

"I'm not going," Rolanda Hooch said, her tone icy and guarded.

Minerva McGonagall took a step back, almost dropping her nightcap. "Why not?"

"Because," she answered, "it's a heterosexual bunch of rubbish that expects everyone to be the same and have dates and prance around and I refuse to support it…" Her eyes darted quickly to the side to stare at her lover, "…even though you do."

Shocked, Minerva sat down next to her on the bed, trying very hard to make it look like she hadn't stumbled. Through the years, they'd argued before, but it had never been like this. All she had done was ask Rolanda if she was going to come to the Yule Ball, and now she was acting like she had asked her to stop flying.

"Excuse me?" she spat out, becoming more defensive. "It is not…all of that. It's only supposed to be a good time. And I wanted both of us to go."

"I'm not going," Rolanda repeated.

"But, love, it's important to me that we're both there."

"Why? It's not like we could go together. No, unthinkable that the students should know two of their beloved teachers are flaming lesbians. It would break all their little hearts."

Minerva frowned. "That's not fair."

"I know. But that's what it's about, isn't it?" She closed the book she was reading with a snap, swinging her legs over the side of the bed in order to stand up. "Maybe I better go to my own room."

"Rolanda, wait," she called, putting out a hand to stop her. "Don't. We get few enough nights together as it is."

She sighed, sat back down, and ran a hand through her grey spikes. "…I know. I'm sorry, Min."

Thinking that the worst of it was over, Minerva leaned over to kiss her, and climbed into bed. Rolanda put down her book and blew out the light, following her beneath the sheets. Then they lay there in silence.

"…I'm still not going."

"…Fine."

…..

The next few weeks passed without incident. Neither of them spoke about it, operating as they always had without any mention of the argument. Minerva continued getting the Ball ready and preparing the students, while Rolanda just kept teaching, keeping a great distance from anything Ball-related. There was still a tension between them, each knowing the other was upset. However, they also knew that the other wouldn't back down, and it was useless to start the argument all over again.

Minerva sighed. Hopefully it would all blow over soon.

The night of the Yule Ball, Minerva got dressed in her room, alone. She had looked for Rolanda earlier, but she was nowhere to be found, not even in her own quarters. She did not know what she intended to do if she found her; there was no way she would be able to change her mind, and she didn't fancy dragging her there against her will. That would only make things worse. Defeated, she returned to get dressed, adjusting the wreath of thistles around her hat and tugging on the clasp of her tartan robes. She wondered whether or not Rolanda would think she looked all right, then pushed the thought aside. It was better not to think about it.

Forcing herself into a happy disposition, she went downstairs, looking for Harry and the other champions. Things were well in order, though she had to wade through the chaos that was a mass of teenagers being….well, teenagers. She set upon making sure that everything ran smoothly, which distracted her for a while and even got her through dinner. Once the dancing started, however, her thoughts returned to her partner and her wish that they could be dancing too.

…..

Outside, it was cold, but Rolanda didn't mind it. She was too busy brooding over the fight she and Minerva had weeks ago. She had tried not to think about it since it happened, but now it was clear that things weren't finished, and she needed to be honest with herself.

Yes, she was standing up for her beliefs. Yes, it wasn't fair that the Ball wasn't exactly inclusive of those who were outside of the norm. Yes, it wasn't fair that anyone in Hogwarts should have to keep love a secret.

But the Yule Ball wasn't to blame for that, and neither was Minerva.

Sighing, she strode back across the Quidditch Pitch, broom in hand. For a woman her age, she really ought to be more mature.

…..

Minerva sighed and slumped back into her chair. She had just pried herself away from Ludo Bagman, who insisted on dancing with her and had been obnoxious as always. He had kissed her hand afterward, and though she smiled, all she could think of is how Rolanda would have probably punched him in the mouth. Still she wished she were here.

"Oh stop it," she hissed at herself, frustrated. "You're acting like a schoolgirl, McGonagall. Grow up."

"Professor McGonagall?"

Startled, she looked up to see Professor Sprout, drink in hand. She was wearing robes of olive green that were, for once, not soiled with dirt. She also looked very concerned, and looked down at her with slight curiosity.

"Are you all right? You like as if you might smash something."

Minerva sat upright, shaking her head and trying not to look embarrassed. "I'm fine. It's just frustrating, getting this all to run smoothly."

Sprout took the liberty of sitting down next to her. "Yes, but everything looks wonderful. And I believe the children are having a good time. You should try to relax."

She forced a smile. "Right."

"Where is Madam Hooch?" she asked suddenly, looking around.

"She's….she's not coming," Minerva forced out, her façade almost crumbling around her.

"That's too bad," Sprout sighed, and it suddenly occurred to her that she might have been drinking something other than Pumpkin juice.

"I have to go," she said, standing up very quickly. "I believe I need some air. Good night, Professor."

"Good night."

Hurriedly, Minerva weaved her way through the crowds, stepping out into the cool air and leaning against the outside wall. It was chilly, but it was better than being in there. This was all so ridiculous. She knew that Rolanda wasn't going to show up, and there was no point wanting her to, but she did. Maybe it was because they never had a dance like this when she was in school, or maybe she subconsciously wanted to affirm their status as a couple, though no one could know about it. Regardless, it was silly, and she told herself so repeatedly. Rolanda had her reasons for not coming and she had to respect that; she was only sticking up for her beliefs. She couldn't expect her to change, even just for one night.

And besides, she loved every part of her, right down to her stubborn attitude.

Feeling a bit better, she pushed herself back up and went back inside. There were things to be overseen, and fun to be had, whether she wanted to or not. Anyway, it would all be over soon, and then at least they could put this all behind them.

…..

The rest of the night progressed slowly, but less painfully. Students began to drift out of the room as midnight approached, though many were still dancing like maniacs as the Weird Sisters played. Minerva stood in the shadows, watching as things died down. At least everyone else had a good time.

The band began to play a slow, almost mournful tune, one she didn't recognize. Some students sat down, without partners to dance with, though most stayed on the floor to dance in pairs. She tried not to think about being out there or of Rolanda, reminding herself that she was being childish.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to find something very unexpected.

Rolanda was smiling at her, looking very uncomfortable in dark blue dress robes that probably hadn't been worn in a very long time. She hadn't bothered to dress herself up more than that, and it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had come.

"Hello," she said awkwardly.

"Hello," she replied. "Why are you –"

She put a hand over her mouth to quiet her, and smiled again. "Don't kick a gift horse in the mouth."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have expected you to come."

"I know. I'm sorry too."

Minerva sighed with relief, and returned her smile. "You know, you're a stubborn git."

Rolanda grinned. "Well, so are you, so I guess we're even."

They drew together then and kissed, for once not wondering what other people would think or if they would even notice.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Running a hand through her love's short hair, Minerva let herself relax. "So, are you going to dance with me?"

"People might see."

"Love, we just kissed. I'll worry about all that tomorrow."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Then with a flourish Rolanda took Minerva into her arms, swirling her around and holding her close as they danced in the darkness. She felt the tension leave them both as their fight finally disappeared into the past. Still holding her, she wished that all moments could be like this, but she also understood why they weren't. Minds couldn't be changed overnight.

And besides, for them, there was always later.


End file.
